


Mary Poppins for adults

by Lamguin



Series: Collegehumor smut: Ally X Siobhan [2]
Category: CollegeHumor
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Paddling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Inspired by the Collegehumor sketch "Mary Poppins for adults". Ally looks through Siobhan's bag and gets punished





	Mary Poppins for adults

Ally and Siobhan were in their living room, Ally wearing a jacket, hoodie, jeans and white t-shirt while their girlfriend was dressed in black, lace up heels, stockings, a black skirt, a long blue button up coat, a frilly white blouse, a black curly wig and a red hat; her costume from their sketch “Mary Poppins for Adults” with her big bag and umbrella, “Only you could get turned on by a sketch about Mary Poppins failing to convince three people to do anything useful” Siobhan says jokingly to Ally who just grins and opens the big bag, They’ve set up the room to be as close as possible to the office, with piles of random objects surrounding the bag and Ally on the floor, the only major difference being the absence of Josh and Grant.

“ALLY GET OUT OF MY BAG!” Siobhan screams harshly, something about these scenarios always helped her to sink into character she thought as Ally wailed “There’s someone in here!” her face scrunched up in a look of horror that Siobhan always found adorable, but right now she wasn’t Siobhan she was Mary Poppins, a very pissed off Mary Poppins.

Siobhan lunged across to Ally seizing their hair roughly in her right hand, dragging them through the piles of objects to a chair , sending things flying as she did. When she got their she sat down and pulled Ally’s kicking and flailing body over her lap and landed a string of vicious, stinging blows onto their jean clad ass; Ally screaming out,mostly in anger, with each one.

“Good. Little. Children. Don’t. Go. Through. Other. People’s. Bags” Siobhan says in her most posh and assertive tone; punctuating each word with a slap; alternating cheeks each time. She then pushed Ally off of her who starts massaging their ass, tear forming in their eyes, “Now go to my back and get my hair brush”.

Ally walks over to the the large bag, stepping around the piles of objects and reaches in, pulling out a wooden hairbrush then returns to Siobhan, handing it to her who takes it and looks expectantly at them, allowing the silence to draw out for a while before finally breaking it 

“Well?” she says expectantly. “Get on with it we don’t have all day”

Ally looks confused and Siobhan couldn’t help but find her face adorable. She rolls her eyes and says in an exasperated voice “take off your trousers, socks and shoes” still in her best rp accent.

Ally quickly unbuttons her jeans, pulling them down before pulling off her socks and shoes, below the waist they only have some blue, covering underwear.

Siobhan took a second to admire Ally’s legs before continuing "Now, lie across my lap like a good child" Ally complied, sticking her arse out and keeping her head down. Siobhan massaged their arse, kneading the firm cheeks with her long fingers, 

"I know that you're good really, but if you do something bad you need to be punished, isn't that right?" She asks in her authoritative voice but with a touch of softness, "So I'm going to give you twenty spanks, if you move that's another five, you will count each one and thank me after every five you will repeat 'I will not look through other people's bag' failure to follow these rules will force me to start again, any cursing, crying, screaming or moaning will get you ten more spanks on your bare bottom do you understand?" 

"Yes miss Poppins"

"Good, now; let's begin."

She strokes down fairly gently onto Ally's right cheek.

"One, thank you miss Poppins"

Another strike on their left cheek

"Two, thank you miss Poppins"

A second one to her right cheek.

"Three, thank you miss Poppins"

A second to her left cheek.

"Four, thank you miss Poppins"

The fifth blow falls across both cheeks.

"Five, thank you miss Poppins, I will not look through other people's bags"

"No you shan't"

The next blow falls slightly harder.

"Six, thank you miss Poppins"

This continues for a while, the blows getting harder until Ally can barely keep back squeals of pain, then on eighteen she gasps out and tries to pull her ass away as another stinging blow hits down on her ass.

"Oh, Ally" Siobhan says "I'm afraid that'll be five more over your pants, then ten on your bare bottom.

Ally gets ten more added on after moving twice but manages to contain any sound of pain. The extra fifteen 

are doled out in the same way until:

"Thirty five, thank you miss Poppins, I will not look through other people's bags"

"Well done" Siobhan says, with a touch of pride in her voice, "now for those extra ten, you still have to count, thank me and repeat your lesson remember, but I won't penalize you for squirming or making sounds" she says generously

She pulls Ally's underwear off and throws them onto the floor and began whacking down on their ass with all her might. Despite being allowed to make sounds Ally was too proud to let anything other than small whimpers leave their lips, by the tenth one they was groaning through their teeth

"Forty five, thank you miss Poppins"

Ally tried to stand but Siobhan kept an arm over their back, holding them down "That's all of them, or would be" She says.

Ally felt their stomach drop "I will not look through other people's bags!"

"I'm afraid it's too late dear" Siobhan says in mock sadness "that will be forty five again, no use putting your underwear back on, you don't have to count or say anything this time and I'll let you off with moving and whimpering" the first blow strikes down, full force and Ally let out a gasp of pain.By the time they reached forty five again they were screaming as the final blows hit their tender rear.

Siobhan admired her handiwork, Ally's pale thighs contrasting nicely with their now red bum. Before saying in a gentle but still commanding voice "now then, that's all over you can pull yourself together and start tidying this place up, it's a mess" 

Ally stands up and moves to pick up their clothes.

"No time for that, do you need your trousers to clean?"

"No Mary Poppins" Ally says in a slightly dejected voice.

"Well then hop to it!" Siobhan commands, watching from her chair as Ally moves around the room moving items, placing books on cases and putting things back into the bag; enjoying as they walk in a slightly odd manner, caused by their aching arse.

After a while the room was tidier and Siobhan stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Ally still cleaning the room, she drew a cool bath with lots of bubbles then called Ally into the room “It’s bath time dear, take off your clothes and get in” Ally quickly pulls off her jacket, hoodie and t-shirt then climbs into the bath; at first they sit down but jumps when their sore arse touches the surface of the tub, then they turn over and lies on her stomach, Siobhan had left the water quite shallow so that Ally, propped on her elbows, had water up to her chest, part of her arse stuck up out of the water.

Ally felt a gentle hand scooping cool water onto their ass, then stroke their cheeks, the water soothed the pain that still stung them, Siobhan kept scooping soapy water onto Ally’s ass, gently stroking it, massaging around the red patch, making sure to not put pressure onto the tender area.

After a while she starts moving her hands down, rubbing down Ally’s legs to her toes, massaging each inch of the and scooping more water onto them, Ally is moaning out from the pleasure of Siobhan’s massage who moves her hands up to her back, continuing her sensual rubbing until she’s at their neck.

Siobhan stands and gets a bottle of body wash, squirting it onto their back and rubbing it in, then doing the same to their ass but making sure to not cause more pain, then going back down their legs, washing every inch.

“Stand up now, there’s a good child”

Ally stands, her body dripping with water, Siobhan takes off her blue coat and takes the shower head, waiting for it to heat up a bit before turning it on Ally, washing her off before putting it back into its fixture and turning it off. 

“Sit down again dear” Siobhan says in a kind voice, Ally sits down; Their ass not stinging as violently now. Siobhan starting working shampoo into Ally’s hair, massaging their scalp thoroughly before rinsing it out, she then pulls the plug out of the tub “Right, jump out of the tub there” Ally climbs out of the tub and Siobhan starts towelling them off. 

“Come along” Siobhan says imperiously, walking out of the room, Ally trailing behind her, still naked. Siobhan sits them down on their bed and says. “So, you don’t know anything about adulting?” she says, still in her prim and proper voice.

“No Mary Poppins” Ally answers.

“Well I’m going to teach you something very important about adulting” Siobhan pushes Ally up the bed so her head is resting on the pillow then climbs up, placing her knees on either side of Ally’s torso, lowering her lips to Ally’s starting to make out with her sensually for a bit before breaking the kiss and moving her mouth down to Ally’s nipples, placing kisses down their chest then taking their right nipple in her mouth, sucking,licking and gently biting it causing Ally to moan in pleasure, then switching to the left nipple and repeating the process, she carries on doing this for a while, switching between nipples, Ally moves their hand to stroke Siobhan’s hair but their hands are caught by Siobhan and pressed back against the headboard “Don’t grab” she says into Ally’s ear and places a swift peck on her cheek. 

Siobhan goes back down to Ally’s chest, kissing down towards their bushy pussy, when she does she runs her tongue across their clit, teasing them, she keeps doing this until Ally is moaning and trying to hump her mouth out of annoyance when she finally dives her tongue into her pussy, loving her taste, she starts thrusting in and out and she keeps eating out their pussy until an orgasm rocks their body, sending waves of pleasure through them.

Siobhan stand up and waits for Ally to recover a bit "It is the polite thing" she says in an authoritative voice "to reciprocate" and she spread her skirt which has a slit in it, it goes unnoticed when the skirt is worn normally but now opens to reveal that Siobhan was wearing a black garter belt and no panties, proudly displaying her bare mound. 

Ally quickly scrambles off the bed and kneels in front of Siobhan then begins licking her pussy. Siobhan barely keeps herself together as Ally's talented tongue swirls around and moves in ways it knew brought Siobhan pleasure, but she manages to keep her stern demeanor even as she's brought to climax and she feels a moan of ecstasy trying to escape her lips. 

"Well I think it's time for bed Ally, so get your pajamas on and go to sleep" 

Ally pulls on a black tank top and some lounge pants before crawling into bed. "Good night Mary Poppins"

"Good night Ally" Siobhan says with a smile before turning the light off and leaving the room, she then waits a few seconds before going back in, pulling off her hat and wig, "How was that babe?" She asks, back in her normal voice.

"Great, your a really good nanny" Ally chuckles.

"Thanks" Siobhan says pulling off her blouse showing off her bare chest, followed by her skirt, garter belt, stockings and shoes, Ally admiring the view from the bed, then pulling on a loose top and shorts and climbing into bed next to Ally and snuggling up against her.

"Night"

"Night"


End file.
